footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2016-17 Premier League: Match day 10
Arsenal increased the pressure on Sunderland manager David Moyes with a comfortable victory over a Black Cats side who remain bottom of the table and without a Premier League win this season. Manchester United had manager Jose Mourinho and midfielder Ander Herrera sent off as they failed to break down Burnley and lost more ground on the pacesetters at the top of the Premier League. A brilliant solo goal from Gastón Ramírez helped Middlesbrough to a first win in eight Premier League games as they beat Bournemouth at the Riverside Stadium. Leicester City earned their first away point in the Premier League this season as Ahmed Musa levelled to secure a deserved draw for the defending champions at Tottenham. Hull City suffered their sixth straight Premier League defeat as they conceded a late own-goal against Watford at Vicarage Road. Manchester City returned to the top of the Premier League in emphatic style as victory at West Brom ended Pep Guardiola's worst run in management. Liverpool moved level on points with Premier League leaders Manchester City courtesy of a thrilling victory at Crystal Palace. Everton ended a sequence of five matches without a win with a scrappy victory against a West Ham side who remain close to the relegation zone. Chelsea kept pace with the leading pack in the Premier League as they moved into fourth place with an impressive win at Southampton. Stoke striker Wilfried Bony scored his first goals for Stoke with two in a win against former club Swansea. Match Details Saturday 29th October 2016 | goals2 = Sánchez Giroud | stadium = Stadium of Light, Sunderland | attendance = 44,322 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester | attendance = 75,325 | referee = Mark Clattenburg }} ---- Downing | goals2 = | stadium = Riverside Stadium, Middlesbrough | attendance = 29,600 | referee = Stuart Attwell }} ---- | goals2 = Musa | stadium = White Hart Lane, London | attendance = 31,868 | referee = Robert Madley }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = Vicarage Road, Watford | attendance = 20,022 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- Gündogan | goals2 = | stadium = The Hawthorns, West Bromwich | attendance = Lee Mason | referee = 22,470 }} ---- | goals2 = Can Lovren Matip Firmino | stadium = Selhurst Park, London | attendance = 25,628 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- Sunday 30th October 2016 Barkley | goals2 = | stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool | attendance = 39,574 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- Diego Costa | stadium = St Mary's Stadium, Southampton | attendance = 31,827 | referee = Mike Jones }} ---- Monday 31st October 2016 Mawson |goals2 = Routledge |stadium = Bet365 Stadium, Stoke |attendance = 26,602 |referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- League table after Match day 10 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2016-17 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2016-17 Premier League results Category:2016–17 in English football